


Dark  Desires (markicest)

by FizzMcCreams



Series: Dark Desires (markicest) [1]
Category: markplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzMcCreams/pseuds/FizzMcCreams
Summary: WARNING:THIS WORK IS RATED M YOU WERE WARNED.ALSO ALL WORKS ARE FICTION!!!





	1. be good for uncle wilford

3rd pov  
"Mark, you'll behave for your uncle, right?"Mark's mother chided."Yes mom"the teen said grumbling about how he was 20 and old enough to watch the house by himself while his mom went on business trips.

Mark pov  
"He's here"my mom called from the foyer as she scurried out the door ,her bag in tow.she climbed I,to her car and sped off to the airport.the door opened to reveal my uncle,his messy brown hair,pink moustache and cherry red clothing stood out against the plain wallpaper"my how you've grown"came my uncle's honey laced voice.as he set his bag down .oh god that voice,it sent chills down my spine."it's been a while uncle wilford"I say looking away."don't look away from me "wilford said tilting my chin up towards him,his dark eyes met mine and I blushed deeply."Such a strapping lad you've become"he cooed.'what.no. this is wrong he's my uncle I can't have these feelings for him' I struggle out of his grasp"this isn't right"I mumble as I enter the living room and sit down to watch some tv.

Wilford pov  
Damn that boy.God he's got my cock throbbing.fuck .Get a hold of yourself wilford I say to myself as I take my bag up to the guest room and unpack,I sigh and lay down across the bed and attempt to get some rest but none finds me .I decide to get up and cook supper for Mark and I. While I'm cooking, I hear Mark trudge into the kitchen and help himself to a bottle of water."what's for supper?" he asks curiously."chicken and dumplings"I say smiling at him before turning back to spooning it into two bowls."it's done"I smile and sit down at the table with my bowl of food and eat.mark takes his bowl to his room .I sigh and finish my food, placing the dirty dishes in the sink.my mind wanders into the dark recesses of my desires as I wash the dishes.my thoughts are inturupted by mark's voice"I'm gonna take a shower"I reply with an "ok" and continue cleaning up the kitchen,but my mind wanders to thoughts of him under me,moaning my name . "I'm gonna regret this."I sigh and head to the guest room.I sit down on the bed and wait.the water starts and I palm myself through my pants,silently grunting.soon I hear Mark's low moans.I chuckle to myself and put my ear to the wall.mark kept moaning ,I began to stroke my hardned cock in time with his moans until I heard him moan my name.I shuddered and grunted.my dick throbbing in my warm, calloused hand.mark cried out hitting his peak, I followed shortly,holding back my moans as I came thickly into my hand.I just got off to my nephew's moans ,I must be sick in the head or something I got changed into my PJs and lay down on the bed,sighing and trying to get some sleep.


	2. Daddy Dark

Mark in this story is 19  
Mark's pov  
It's been a year since my mom died of tuberculosis (it's just for the story, just go with it ok?)I was left in the care of my stepdad,dark.he's really taken my mom's death hard. He spends all his nights in the park crying.I don't want to be a burden to him,but,he needs to get some sleep.I grab my coat and head to the park. There he is,sitting quietly and staring into the night.I approach him cautiously."dad? Are you alright?"I ask nervously rubbing my hands together."Go home mark,it's too cold out here for you"he says bluntly.I don't want to be a jerk but he's left me no choice"please,just come home and stop crying over her,she's dead and nothing we do will ever bring her back again!"I yell and turn to leave but he grabs my wrist"what did you Just say you insolent brat?"he growled looking me dead in the eyes."er she's dead and nothing can bring her back"I stammer,looking away "raising your voice to your guardian, such a naughty boy."  
He smirks 'oh shit he's pissed good job mark'I curse myself.he lets go of my arm and I turn and walk away only to be grabbed from behind "I wasn't done talking to you"he hisses,pinning me to a nearby tree.I feel a blush creep across my face and I pray he doesn't see."does that turn you on? Being pinned down by your own step dad? You're pathetic marky"he purrs into my ear."let me go dad"I plead, struggling in his grasp"I don't think you understand what you're saying marki,your body says yes daddy ravage me"dark said leaning in closer.I squirm and try to get free but it's no use, he's stronger than me and before I can even think of a way to escape, his lips are on mine,his tongue tracing my lips.'this is wrong he's my step dad'but before I can argue with myself,he's shoved me towards the park exit

Cliffhanger I promise there is more my little sinners,elizzy out


	3. Daddy Dark pt.2

Mark's pov  
He grinned and pulled me to my feet"go home and go to bed,I'll be there in a few to tuck you in"he said in a hushed growl as he turned away from me.the walk home was the worst,what did he mean by'tuck you in'? I question myself as I walk inside and get ready for bed,putting on my Pjs and laying down.I drift off to sleep and I'm startled awake by a dark kicking my door open "wake up marki,daddy's home and he needs some tlc"dark purred into my ear,making me blush."I don't think that's a good idea dad"I blush as he grips the front of my shirt"wrong answer marki"he rips open my shirt, sending buttons skidding across my floor.I start to panic and he attacks my neck with nips and bites.''no, this is wrong get off of me" I try to push him off but he's too strong."st-aah"I try to protest but I end up moaning."stop? Your body seems to want this"he chuckles and makes his way down my chest , leaving a trail of hickeys. He jerks my sleep pants and boxers down,causing my cock to hit my stomach.I gasp and moan when he suddenly takes my cock into his mouth"oh fuck "I shudder gripping the sheets as he bobs his head,sucking harder."g-gonna cum"I moan tilting my head back."c'mon then,cum for me.cum in your dad's mouth like the whore you are"dark said,his voice sending vibrations to my cock.I lost control,bucking my hips as I came down his throat,moaning and tugging on his hair."I'm not done with you"dark purred after swallowing my cum.

A/N: Will update more when I have time, been working on A lot of stories lately,elizzy out


	4. Mark X Dark X Wilford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:THIS WORK IS RATED M YOU WERE WARNED.ALSO ALL WORKS ARE FICTION!!!

Wilford turned to face his assailants but it was too late, they had tied him up before he could reach for his gun."Unhand me I say" wilford yelled,struggling against the harsh ropes ."It's no use trying to escape Willy, you won't want to leave when we are done with you."Mark chuckled grabbing the carnie by his wrists .dark snapped his fingers and they were in a basement."what are you d-mghh" wilford was cut off by a ball gag being shoved into his mouth and fastened behind his head."we're going to fuck you like the slut you really are"dark chuckled and ripped wilford's clothes off.mark grabbed wilford's wrists , tying them together and shoving him face first onto a table.wilford yelped in surprise as he collided with the table.he was quickly tied to it.a certain fog began to cloud wilford's psyche as he heard Mark's voice"Be a good little cockwhore for us "wilford shuddered as dark ran his hand down his back.dark immediately shoved his girthy cock into wilford,setting a hard and fast pace.wilford's muffled screams of pleasure only made dark growl"feel good slut? I bet you love getting fucked like this."wilford could only moan around the gag and squirm.Mark smirked and looked at dark"look at him,so desperate.you want my cock too?"Mark. Chuckled at wilford's flushed skin."I think he wants both our cocks slamming into his tight ass.isn't that right wilford?" dark purred,wilford could only moan around the gag as Mark fished his Vick from his pants,already leaking precum.Mark lined up his sick,pressing it in beside dark's all three of them moaning.Mark bit his lip hard,feeling dark's dick rub against his own as they both slammed in and out of wilford's tight,warm ass.dark had a death grip on wilford's leg and hip,he and Mark both did.wilford was practically melting in the sweet pleasurable pain.drool ran down his chin,onto the table as he could only moan as his hole was fucked so roughly."Just look at how greedy his hole is,sucking us both in"dark purred "such a slut for us"Mark grinned as he and dark started ramming their cocks into him at a brutal pace,hitting his prostate dead on repeatedly.Wilford couldn't take it ,he was gonna cum and he couldn't hold it in any longer.with a muffled cry,he came all over the table.wilford panted,but they just kept going,fucking him into another orgasm "fuck will, gunna cum in your greedy ass"Mark panted as he and dark growled,filling the pink moustached whore with their cum.after they ride out their orgasms, they pulled out of wilford and untied and took the gag off him.wilford slumped to the ground panting and dazed."such a good little cock whore" was all he heard before passing out.

End.

A/N: Request from my tumblr.


	5. Don't Trust Dark

Mark's nails rake down the dark entity's back. Dark has caught the poor innocent youtuber in his web again.he once again baits and ensnares the poor man,promising to stay by Mark's side,but Dark always leaves after corrupting the human with his mind games and honeyed words.the demon keeps fucking his prey into oblivion with endearments and promises of sweets and bliss ."Dark!" Is the cry from mark as he reaches the edge,losing control over his own body and cums all over his chest. His sanity slips away as Dark keeps fucking him ,using those damn pet names.the ones that promise a future together,but it only ends with mark waking up to an empty bed and covered in cum and sweat.mark knows the game he's playing with dark.he knows it's a very dangerous game.And yet mark always comes crawling back to dark,on his knees desperate to please dark.Dark knows how to manipulate mark into doing anything and everything said demon wants.


	6. sin and salvation

Mark is a man of god,a preacher,a mentor.he serves his church respectfully,every morning he prays and tends to his small vegetable garden.his brow sweat is just a part of living for the lord for mark.one night,a mysterious man enters the church,a man dressed in a black buisness suit,the man is clearly annoyed,but mark continues his sermon,dedicated to the lord's teachings.mark can't keep his eyes off the stranger ,mark swears the man's eyes are a ruby red color but he blames his lack of sleep lately.mark finishes his sermon and the congregation slowly leaves the church,all except for that man."can i help you with something,my child"mark asks politely.the man stays silent but walks closer to mark"well there is something you could help me with ,father"the stranger began"i've been craving a man,a man i cannot have,his heart belongs to another,but,i want him,his heart,his soul"the man goes on,only to end up pining mark to the wall"this is most innapropiate,release me"mark struggles"no.you see mark,i want you and dark always gets what he wants"the man purrs as horns sprout from his head."y you're"mark sputters"a demon"the smooth talker purrs"i've gotta say mark,you should've noticed me the moment i walked in,the red eyes,the sulfur smell,hell even the tail should've hinted at something"dark's velvety voice cooed as he inched closer to mark,closing in on his prey."oh you poor,poor man.i suppose i should tell you what's going on,to put it simply,your soul was wagered on a bet and your father lost,i'm here to collect my prize"dark purred,as he leaned in and kissed mark,deeply,but mark struggled,not knowing what to do,he bit dark's tongue.dark pulled away"you naughty little human"dark seethed"do that again and i'll make your death more painful than the darkest depths of hell"dark cooed sadistically.mark shrank back into the wall.fearful of dark's threat.dark leaned in for another kiss but this time he took it slow and ground his sraining clothed erection against marks own clothed one."t this is wrong,i i'm a man of god"mark blushed deeply"i'm gonna corrupt you mark,you'll drown in the sins of the flesh "dark purred as his tail snaked it's way into the waistband of mark's pants,wrapping around his weeping cock"you're already so wet for me princess"mark could only blush deeper and gasp as the tip of dark's tail brushed against the underside of mark's throbbing cock"mmmm your sin tastes divine "dark purred ,inhaling mark's scent.the demon began to tweak mark's nipples with his hands as the demon's tail started to jerk him off"a ahnn"mark let out a moan"oh yes princess,moan for me.fuck"dark hummed,continuing his work on the poor human infront of him "I'm going to devour your soul pet"the demon purrs as he continues to torture mark's cock with his tail.the demon suddenly released mark,only to rip the human's clothes off and pin him to the wall"oh how sweet your sin tastes against my lips"dark cooed as he pulled his own cock out and lubed himself up .mark began to panic ,trying to get free of dark's grip but it didn't let go of him,dark thrust inside mark's tight opening,groaning as mark shuddered,gritting his teeth."relax,I'll make this as pleasurable as possible"dark purred.his thrusts became harder then dark's cock hit mark's prostate,causing the human to moan like a whore."that's it take my cock like the greedy little slut you are marki"the pleasure was hitting them both in waves.mark cried out one last time before he came,dark filling him to the brim,causing mark's stomache to bulge out a little.dark pulled out,letting his sticky cum pour out of mark's quivering hole.

 

end

A/N: welp I'm going to hell for writing this fanfic .see you there, I'll be the one tied to the pyre.


	7. HimboMark x SugarDaddyWilford

Mark stood in the kitchen,washing the dishes from lunch.his mind focused on cleaning the various cups,plates,and silverware in the soapy water.Wilford walked in ,home from the office.  
"No broken dishes? I'm surprised you even have the brain capacity to function". Mark dropped the cup he was washing, back into the water, his mind going blank"that's it ,you're only good at being a pretty hole for me to fuck,isn't that right princess?"Wilford purred into Mark's ear" yes daddy"was the reply as mark slipped deeper into subspace "you only have to look pretty,let daddy do all the thinking for you"mark was slipping into a cotton candy fog.he drooled a bit as Wilford undressed him,leaving mark naked and aroused."already hard for me princess?" wilford purred.mark sank to his knees and mouthed at Wilford's boxer clad cock."please daddy,want your cum down my throat" mark begged,squirming on the floor as he unbuttoned his master's pants"suck it "Wilford growled,yanking his trousers and boxers down to his thighs.Mark's moan was muffled as his mouth and throat were stuffed full of his master's cock.the vibrations from his moans only made Wilford want to cum harder down Mark's throat ."my word,marki, you're such a slut." Wilford moaned as he fucked Mark's throat.mark could only suck his daddy's cock and rut against the floor.

"Bend over the table marki,daddy's gunna fuck you" mark stood up and bent over as he was told. Wilford lubed up his cock and thrust into mark's tight hole.wilford loved pulling moans from mark."oh yes.fuck your cunt keeps sucking me in" wilford moaned as his thrusts grew faster and more erratic all mark could do was lose himself in the pleasure and the fog of subspace."baby boy, I'm gunna come in your cunt.oh my " wilford moaned loudly as he came. Mark whined cumming hard all over the floor ."good boy,so pretty for daddy" wilford coles as he pulled out ,letting his come leak from mark's twitching hole.

A/N: Jesus this took forever.once again,really sorry for the short chapters .requests welcomed .


End file.
